


[오이이와] 다녀왔어

by ciel_libero



Series: 하이큐 단편 모음 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 하이큐
Genre: M/M, 단편, 백업
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_libero/pseuds/ciel_libero
Summary: 별과 하늘





	

[160727]

 

 

  
  
  
비가 주룩주룩 내렸다. 장마철의 더위는 물러날 낌새조차 없어보였고, 나 역시 마냥 늘어진 몸을 일으켜 세울 생각은 없었다. 멍하니 올려다본 하늘은 잿빛이었다. 물을 그렇게나 머금었으니 당연한 일이었지만. 골골대며 돌아가는 선풍기는 곧 죽어버릴 것 같았다. 강풍으로 틀어놓은 게 미풍만도 못했으니 이제는 가치가 없어져버린 것이다. 슬슬 새 것을 살 때가 되었다. 나는 못내 윙윙거리며 앓는 소리가 거슬려서, 단지 정지 버튼을 누르기 위해 몸을 일으켰다. 무더운 공기는 여전히 정체된 그대로였다.

 

[안 가?]

 

무료한 하루를 반복할 바에야 잠이나 더 자자는 생각으로 침대에 누웠을 즈음, 책상 위에 던져놓은 휴대폰에서 문자음이 울렸다. 광고업체라면 죽여버릴 거야. 그러나 말도 안되는 생각으로 잠금을 해제한 뒤 보이는 건 마츠카와의 이름이었다. 그러고 보니, 오늘……. 뭐, 사실은 알고 있었지만.

 

[안 가.]

 

단 1초의 망설임도 없이 짧게 답장을 보냈다. 이미 안 가겠다고 결심했으니까. 무더위에 비까지 쏟아지는 하늘 아래에서 나를 기다렸을 녀석들에게는 미안한 일이지만, 며칠 간 잠도 설치며 내린 결정이었다. 마음이 흔들리지 않은 것은 아니었으나 그래서 더욱 칼같이 행동할 수밖에 없었다. 어이없어할 마츠카와와 하나마키의 얼굴이 선했다.

 

꿈을 꾼 것은 어쩔 수 없다고 생각했다. 사실 마츠카와에게 답장을 보내면서도, 어딘가에서는 불안감에 삐걱거리던 것을 알고 있었다. 꿈에서는 네가 나왔다. 너는 내가, 모두가 기억하는 얼굴로 웃으며 쓸데없는 말들을 늘어놓았지. 마치 예전으로 돌아간 것 같다는 생각마저 들 지경이었다. 하지만 있을 수 없는 일인 것을. 머리가 아직까지도 어질했다. 너는 그렇게 웃으며, 이와쨩, 이라고. 이와쨩, 이와쨩은…….

 

우산은커녕 신발도 제대로 챙겨신지 못했다. 그곳으로 가는 버스가 도착하려면 한참이나 기다려야 해서, 어차피 몇 정거장 걸리지도 않는 것 뛰어가면 그만이라고 생각해버렸다. 가지 않을 수 있을 리가 없었는데. 가지 않겠다고, 나 혼자 다짐해버릴 일이 아니었는데. 마츠카와와 하나마키가 알았다면 비웃을 게 뻔했다. 아니, 녀석들은 착하니까 그러지는 않으려나. 그렇다면 너는 어떨까. 결국은 네게로 달려가는 나를 보며, 너는 어떤 표정을 지을까. 시야를 가리는 물기를 벅벅 닦아내었다. 빗물인지 눈물인지 알 수 없었다.

 

숨이 턱 끝까지 차올라 더 이상은 무리일 것 같지만서도 전력으로 뛰어서, 그곳에 도착했을 무렵에는 이미 다리에 몸을 지탱할 힘이 남아나지를 않았다. 그러나 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 너와 관련된 것은 늘 어쩔 수 없게 되어버린다. 눈에 익은 비석이 눈에 익은 것이 싫었다. 감아도 보일만큼 선명하게 익은 묘비. 나는 그 앞에 그대로 주저앉아 하염없이 쏟아지는 호우를 맞았다. 열병이 걸린다고 해도 그것 역시 어쩔 수 없었다. 열흘을 앓든 보름을 앓든 결국은 자업자득인 것이었다. 내가 너를 잊으려고 해서 이리도 아프구나. 그저 그런 것이었다.

 

사실은 그랬다. 너를 붙잡고 울고 싶었다. 그간 쏟아내지 못한 눈물을 전부 끄집어내어 오열하고 싶었다. 너 왜 거기 있어. 왜 내 옆이 아니야. 돌아올 리 없는 질문을 몇 백 번씩이라도 하고 싶었다. 돌아오지 않는대도 상관 없는 것은 질문에 대한 답이었다. 내가 필요한 건 네 목소리였으니까. 나는 그만큼 네가 그리웠고, 그만큼 너를 앓았고, 그만큼 네가 아팠다. 딱 그만큼이었다. 흐르는 비가 어느 새 마를 때가 오면 나아지겠지. 그러나 비는 영원히 마르지 않았다. 어딘가에서는 아직 비가 쏟아지듯 내렸고, 그 반대편에서는 가랑비가 소매를 적시고 있을 것이었다. 그래서 나는 여전히 네가 아팠다.

 

이와쨩, 이와쨩은 별이네. 문득 네 목소리가 머릿속을 울렸다. 기억 속의 어느 날, 집에 돌아가던 길에 네가 갑자기 꺼낸 말이었다. 그게 무슨 뜬구름 잡는 소리냐. 나는 감흥없는 말투로 받아쳤지만 네가 미세하게 떨리던 나의 목소리를 눈치채지 못했을 리는 없었다. 으음, 그냥. 이와쨩 머리가 삐죽삐죽해서, 별 같길래. 나는 아마 앞에서 걷던 네 뒤통수를 한 대 치고 말았을 것이다. 그러면 너는 익숙한 듯 잠시 엄살을 피우다가도 별에는 자신이 더 어울리지 않겠냐며 우스갯소리를 늘어놓았을 테지. 확실하게 기억나는 것은 몇 개 없었다. 너는 나를 별이라고 했고, 나는 그 날 밤 쉽게 잠에 들지 못했다.

 

결국 나는 맨 손으로 간 탓에 꽃 한 송이 두고 오지 못했다. 간만에 혼자 간 네 묘지는 오전에 녀석들이 왔다 간 탓인지 깔끔했다. 분명 둘이서 아무 말도 없이 자라난 잡초도 뽑아주고, 내 몫까지 꽃도 사다놓고. 작은 벌레들도 잡아낸 뒤에서야 근황을 하나 둘 털어놓기 시작했을 것이다. 나는 녀석들이 어디까지 얘기했을지 몰라 아무것도 얘기하지 못했다. 한참을 망설이다 겨우 네 안부를 물었다. 빗소리에 묻혀 전해지지 못할 안부였다. 오이카와. 잘 지내냐.

 

돌아가는 길은 이상하리만치 평화로웠다. 아직도 비는 추적추적 내리고 있었지만, 조금 전까지 내리던 사나운 빗줄기는 아니었다. 그나마 다행인 걸까. 땅에서 올라오는 비내음이 공기를 덮었다. 날은 벌써 어둑해지고 해가 진 뒤였지만, 이렇게 젖은 꼴로는 버스를 타는 것도 무리겠다 싶어 아까 걸어왔던 길을 되돌아갔다. 혼자 드리워진 그림자가 못 견디게 어색했다. 비는 점점 멎어가고 있었다.

 

터덜터덜 걷다 올려다본 하늘은 새카맸다. 구름 한 점 안 보일만큼 까만 하늘. 고등학교를 졸업한 뒤에는 그마저도 볼 일이 없게 되어버린 하늘이었다. 그 안에는 별이 있었다. 비가 멎은 뒤에서야 보이는 별이. 아아. 나는 그제서야 깨달았다. 너는 내 빌어먹을 하늘 전체였구나. 비가 멎어도, 세상이 메말라도, 내가 너를 잊을 일은, 지울 일은 없겠구나. 이와쨩, 이와쨩은 별이네. 네 목소리가 다시 한 번 맴돌았다.

 

[다녀왔어.]

 

마츠카와와 하나마키에게 문자를 보냈다. 결국은 다녀왔냐며 한심한 눈길을 보낼지도 몰랐지만, 이대로 두었다가는 걱정만 끼칠 것 같았다. 이러니저러니 해도 좋은 친구들이었으니. 나는 조금 망설이다 내 문자를 받지 못할 너에게도 보냈다. 다녀왔어, 오이카와.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
